darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1198
Barnabas confesses his love for Angelique, who is murdered by Trask. Our weary time travelers return home after Desmond promises to destroy the staircase. In 1841 PT, a dead Trask is found and buried by Flora and Julia Collins before discovering that Justin is dying. Synopsis Teaser :A climactic night at Collinwood in 1840. For Valery has saved Quentin and Desmond from beheading, and Gerard has been killed. So Quentin and Daphne are free to leave Collinsport and start a new life. And Barnabas, moved by Valery's willingness to incriminate herself in order to save his two friends, goes to the prison to tell her of his new feelings for her, but discovers she has been released, and so he hurries back to Collinwood for the most eventful meeting in his life. Angelique sits by the fire when Barnabas comes into the room and begins to tell her that he loves her, but they are interrupted by Lamar Trask, who yells that the judges were afraid to hold Angelique, then shots her with a pistol. Act I Barnabas and Trask struggle for the gun, Barnabas declaring he should have killed Trask when he was walled up, but Barnabas breaks off the struggle when he hears Angelique moan his name. Barnabas calls for Julia and declares his love for her and tells her she must live, but she smiles and dies in his arms, the final victim of her own curse (402). Just then, Trask comes to and flees the room, scuffling with Barnabas in the foyer. Trask breaks free and escapes up the stairs where he finds a knife. Trask stabs Barnabas in the shoulder before Barnabas recovers the knife and mortally wounds Trask. But first, Trask runs into the East wing parlor where Barnabas watches him cross into Parallel Time. Before Trask dies, Barnabas sees the room shift back, and Trask disappears forever. Act II Barnabas makes his way back downstairs to the drawing room and Angelique's corpse where he confesses his eternal love to her. Julia walks into the room, so Barnabas tells her that she was the only woman he truly ever loved. Julia notices he is wounded and while tending to him, is told about Trask, then goes to get her medical bag. At Rose Cottage, Desmond frets, waiting for Leticia Faye. Flora tells him she will be there, then berates herself for allowing Gerard Stiles to fool her, after having always prided herself in being such a good judge of character. Desmond fears that Leticia will do something rash before she finds out he is free, but just then she comes home, and they embrace. Act III Flora excuses herself so the couple can be together. Leticia explains she went to the sea to cry, then heard the news of Quentin and Desmond's release on her way through town. Desmond tells her they are going to leave tonight for New York and be married. Back at Collinwood, Barnabas tells Julia and Elliot Stokes that the police accepted his explanation for Angelique's death and she was to be buried in the family mausoleum. Stokes is anxious to get back to their own time, which is now 1971, via the Stairway into Time. He tells Barnabas that unless they go back, they will never know if they succeeded in preventing the Destruction of Collinwood along with Carolyn and Quentin's madness and the death of David Collins. Barnabas wonders what their visit has done to the future, and does not hear Desmond approach, overhearing them speak of 1971. Julia tells Desmond that they came from 1971 and Stokes explains that they came via Quentin's staircase, which must be destroyed after they return. Barnabas tells them he should stay behind, but Julia and Stokes will not hear of it. They agree to go up the stairs, even though they do not know when they will reappear. Desmond promises he and Leticia will stay until Valery's funeral and his mother will take care of everything. Later, at the staircase, Desmond says he cannot believe that the staircase works, nor that the East Wing Parlor leads to another band of time, but Barnabas warns him that if Trask should escape somehow, he will come back and try to kill him. Desmond swears he will destroy the stairs and tell no one of their power except Leticia and friends. The group bids Desmond farewell and goes up the stairs and through the door. Act IV The trio comes through the door and into the hallway, seeing electric lights and that the house is not burned. Julia declares they have saved Collinwood. Two hours later, after having put on their 20th century clothes, they wait in the drawing room, but no one has shown up. Stokes says the refridgerator is full, which must be a good sign, and Julia delights in the comfort of her normal clothing, and there are no signs that the ghosts of Gerard and Daphne were ever there. Just then Elizabeth walks in, chiding them for being so late for the opening of the Historical Center. She only saw them because she came back to get Roger's speech. They question Elizabeth about David, Hallie, Quentin and Carolyn, and Elizabeth shrugs it off saying of course they are at the Center. One their way out the door, Elizabeth tells Elliot that she is donating a journal by an ancestor of hers, Flora Collins, who she had never heard of before, a writer of many novels and wonders if she can find any of them. Barnabas muses to Julia privately that Desmond has probably destroyed the staircase by now and Julia says they never forget any of the people they met in 1840. Back in 1840, Desmond is chopping up the staircase and wondering if the trio made it back to their own time. In the drawing room, Leticia paces the floor when Desmond comes in and tells her he wants to take her to a room in the East wing where something may be happening. He has obviously told her about Valery and Trask and the parallel time band when they get to the parlor. Desmond opens the door and they see the room change. They see Trask dying and calling for help. They see Julia Collins enter the room, look briefly at the body, and call for Flora. Julia ask Flora if she has ever seen him before and Flora answer "It has finally happened. What we feared, what we dreaded". Julia shushes her and closes the door. Julia tells Flora no one must know, but Flora fears everyone will know. Julia thinks she hears someone outside, but when she reopens the doors, no one is there. She tells Flora they must get rid of the body. Several hours later, Melanie Collins runs into the room in a panic calling for Flora, saying her father is dying. Julia looks somber, saying this means the lottery will happen again, soon. Memorable quotes * Melanie Collins: Papa is dying". * Julia Collins: "Then the lottery will happen again before the week is over". Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett → as ← Flora Collins * ← Joan Bennett → as ← Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * ← Joan Bennett → as ← Flora Collins (PT) → * ← Jonathan Frid → as ← Barnabas Collins * ← Grayson Hall → as ← Dr. Julia Hoffman * ← Grayson Hall → as Julia Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett → as ← Leticia Faye * ← Nancy Barrett → as Melanie Collins → * ← Lara Parker → as ← Valery Collins * ← Thayer David → as ← Timothy Eliot Stokes * ← John Karlen → as ← Desmond Collins * ← Jerry Lacy ← as Lamar Trask Background information and notes * No credits given after the cast list, only the Dan Curtis Productions copyright statement. * Last episode in the 1840 and "current" time sequence. Therefore this is the final episodes with Barnabas Collins, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, Flora Collins, Dr. Julia Hoffman, Timothy Eliot Stokes, Angelique, Leticia Faye, Desmond Collins and Lamar Trask. Final appearance of actor Jerry Lacy. * First episode for Julia Collins and Melanie Collins * Roger Collins is mentioned, but not shown. Louis Edmonds had left the show quite a while earlier. Continuity and mistakes * Barnabas says that Angelique is to be buried in the family mausoleum. One can assume this is not the one at Eagle Hill Cemetery, but another. Presumably she would be buried as Valery Collins, which would explain why no one knew who she was. It does not explain how the arrival of a Barnabas Collins from England, who looked exactly like his ancestor, in both 1840 and 1897 went unchronicled. * When Barnabas, Julia and Stokes return to 1971, Elizabeth speaks as if they know all about the Historical Society Center opening, spent the winter together, and were generally never gone at all even though time has moved while they were gone. Previously they were "missing" and time went forward while time traveling. 1198